The Womanizers
by metro.max
Summary: The Marauders weren't always the womanizers they are now known as. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Man, I feel like a woman! Duh duh, duh duh duh, duh duh!

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, so, this is just so you know I'm not dead. Sorry I haven't been writing as much lately, but I've been swamped. Profs like to load on the work near the end of the year. -sigh-

Mmm... so, tomorrow's a good day, and hopefully I'll be able to actually write a bit for _Christopher_. And work on some Remus fics, which I've been itching to write. :D

_Aliss_

* * *

Womanizers

Over the years (and believe you me, there have been plenty of those), Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has seen many, many students, quite a few of which have turned out to play prominent roles in the wizarding world. But the most famous out of all those witches and wizards, one might assume, would be four young men. These men, dubbed "the Marauders" in their second year, are famous not for the things that Hogwarts made them become, but because of the things they made Hogwarts became.

Indeed, the Marauders were quite well-known during their Hogwarts days.

Most students now attending Hogwarts assume that when the names of the Marauders—which just happen to be Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter—are uttered, one is most likely discussing women. Yes, students today connect the sacred name of the Marauders with women.

Well, let me tell you, that is utterly WRONG.

If there was one thing the Marauders were hoping to accomplish during their years at Hogwarts, it would not include being known as the worst womanizers the hallowed halls of Hogwarts have ever seen, oh no. If anything the Marauders wished to be remembered by, it would be their pranks.

For you see, the Marauders were in no way womanizers. In fact, they rarely associated with anyone of the opposite gender to start out with. How those horrific lies started one can only imagine. And—if truth be told—why, you could count the number of girlfriends the Marauders had combined on your fingers and toes alone!

It wasn't as if girls weren't attracted to them though, oh no. In reality, the Marauders were quite well sought after. In fact, a good proportion of Hogwarts' women could be seen glancing longingly at the four as they passed in the corridors. But the one who got the most attention (and it was much to his confusion, mind you) was Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was, to put it simply, a gorgeous man. With soft locks of ebony hair that fell gracefully over his forehead and into his troubled grey eyes, he was lusted after by many a girl. He was somewhat on the tall side, ultimately reaching six feet two inches, and was solidly built (he often said this was due to Mrs. Potter, his surrogate mother, stuffing him with food at any waking opportunity), but was still well toned and energetic.

He, however, did not seem to notice the younger girls staring at him as he passed them the shepherd's pie at supper or held the door open for them in a rare burst of chivalry. He was too ignorant to pick up on the obvious bantering that occurred nearly every time a girl came near him.

Frankly, Sirius was not interested in women. Now don't get me wrong. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends (which reached only seven, to say), but nonetheless, Sirius would have much rather whittled his time away with concocting pranks and enjoying the company of his three best mates than sitting with a girl and discussing feelings. That was most certainly _not_ his forte.

Second to Sirius was his best mate, James Potter. The two were inseparable; some would go so far as to say that they were actually twins separated at birth. They were so inseparable, in fact, that more than one rumor had begun about their sexuality. Neither of them seemed to mind, though, and reveled in the extra attention they were being given. They often walked the corridors with an arm flung across the shoulders of the other just to see people's reactions.

James had, to say, a childishly cute aura. He looked anything but it at the age of seventeen. He had a thin, long face and mischievous hazel eyes. With ruffled jet-black hair, he face looked more along the lines of a thirteen-year-old's. And frankly, he hadn't grown into his body either. He was gawky, lanky, lean, and—oddly enough—on the short side, reaching only five feet eleven inches. His long arms would swing lightly at his sides as he walked, his shoulders thrown back just so to give him a look of perpetual arrogance.

James would have been quite interested in women had his heart not been captured since the age of fifteen. Up until that age, he had been quite wrapped up in mainly pranks and his mates. He had two or three girlfriends before that time, but nothing too serious. "He spends too much time with his bum buddy," as one ex-girlfriend had so kindly referred to Sirius. But upon reaching his fifth year, he noticed something. Or rather, some_one_. And up until the age of seventeen, when he finally managed to win over said someone, he dated no one. After spotting Lily Evans on the platform that fateful September 1st, he never looked at another girl the same way again.

Students these days would refer to James Potter as charming. Students who knew James Potter would identify him as anything _but_ charming. (It took him three attempts before Lily Evans could actually understand that he was asking her out the first time.) If any of the Marauders would be called charming, it would be Remus Lupin.

He had a naturally magnetic smile that many people fell subject to, including his own best mates. No one could say no to the Beam of Lupin. He was a thin and somewhat scraggly boy with light brown hair and worn eyes. He was often pale and looked somewhat sickly at times, though when he was feeling better, his face would light up and even manage to look fuller.

Remus himself was quite interested in women, and, if he would have permitted himself, would have been the womanizer of the foursome. He was undoubtedly a sweet and considerate boy, soft-spoken and gentle, and would have been gobbled up by the females had he given them the chance. Normally the shy one, the Marauders brought out the outgoing side of Remus Lupin.

But unfortunately, Remus had a "furry little problem" that prohibited his dating life. To him, any girl he cared enough about to date wasn't worth the risk of hurting, and, as a werewolf, he knew he could at any time hurt her. Who could have been the most wanted boy in Hogwarts—not for looks, but for his charismatic personality—gave it all away because he cared. Or perhaps he was a touch too noble for some girls' tastes…?

The last of the four was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was often overlooked because of his short, somewhat chubby appearance, but say one word against the child and you would have had the other three Marauders on you faster than you could've said 'Quidditch'.

Yes, Peter was short and rather on the chubby side, with a slightly drawn face and a pointed nose, but was appreciated among the Marauders the most. Peter had a sharp, clever mind and was good in quick, pressured situations; he only lacked the confidence to speak out. Peter was often the one to distract the professor when a prank was being pulled because of his ability to come up with quick, reasonable lies. He only had the fault of not standing up for himself, even against his friends.

Peter would have done reasonably well with the ladies had he not been so fiercely loyal to his friends. He put his three best mates above everything else in his life, including his studies and, ultimately, women. He would abandon everything for his friends and they, in return, would be his voice. They would stand up for him in the way he couldn't.

So, consequently, you can see that today's generation of Hogwarts students aren't being taught everything they should know, especially about whom they should be looking up to as connoisseurs of women. (Namely, everyone but the Marauders.)

But if you'd fancy a talk about some of the most famous pranks of Hogwarts, on the other hand…

**FIN.**


End file.
